


On Your Mark

by moviefan_92



Category: On Your Mark - Chage & Aska (Music Video)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angels, Best Friends, Canon - Anime, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Cults, Drama, Dubious Science, Far Future, Female Friendship, Friendship, Future, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Mad Science, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Partners in Crime, Police, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Religion, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: This is a story version of Miyazaki’s music video, ‘ON YOUR MARK’.Many years in the future, two policemen free what appears to be an angel from a cult. Soon after the rescue, scientists come and take the angel away to experiment on her. Determine to set her free, the two policemen go on a daring rescue to once again free the angel. But the scientists aren’t going to let such a subject such as the angel get away. They, along with the remainder of the police force, pursue the two policemen in an attempt to get the angel back before the two policemen get away with the angel and free her. It’s a touching action filled adventure full of excitement, bravery, and friendship.Adventure/Friendship/Drama/Crime/Sci-Fi. Rated for minor language and violence.STORY COMPLETE





	1. Gunfire

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hello everyone. This is my latest story. It is a story version of Miyazaki's music video 'On You Mark'. The video was only about 6 minutes but it is very touching, I just had to write a story on it. I hope you all enjoy my story. I have included the lyrics to the song at the end in both languages. And for those of you that haven't seen the video, I suggest watching it, it's very good. The video can be found at the link below. And now without further ado, I give you my latest story, 'On Your Mark'. Enjoy.)
> 
> Dubbed - https://kissanime.ru/Anime/On-Your-Mark-Dub  
> Subbed - https://kissanime.ru/Anime/On-Your-Mark
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Originally posted on 08/14/07 - 08/31/07 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3724204/1/On-Your-Mark>_**

 

 

**" ONE YOUR MARK"**

**Chapter 1: Gunfire**

The year is 2317. Life has gone through much in the past 300 years. The biggest event being World War III, occurring in 2184. It was the worst war yet, resulting in the contamination of a great deal of the planet with radiation. Homes lay abandoned outside the safety zone, not ever once being entered since the contamination.

The war had been intense. New weapons had been developed, and with this power, the human race had nearly completely annihilated itself. Thankfully the war ended, leaving the planet still intact, but having undergone major destruction.

But the human race rose again, rebuilding and repopulating. Large cities sprouted up all over the place from where the destruction had been, except for in the places where the radiation was still considered too dangerous to live in. But regardless of this, the human race had learned a vital lesson from the war.

But alas, even though things had never gotten as bad as the war again, there was still great crimes happening throughout the world. But there is one city in particular in which a great evil is occurring. But even now, the city's police force were on their way to correct the problem.

For the past 24 years, a powerful and dangerous cult called The Sight has risen. Led by a madman named Yasuo Deboarie. Yasuo was basically the next Charles Manson. He claimed that the Lord had chosen him to lead the people to see the light. He gained many followers over the years, and remained a very powerful man, now known as Nova to his followers.

But the police were not going after The Sight cult merely for their beliefs. No, they were going after them for the crimes they were committing. Acts of terrorism and ritual sacrifice were very common in The Sight. Yasuo, a.k.a. Nova, declared that by spilling the blood of the innocent was how he could see the path he and his followers went down. Many people died at the hands of The Sight, and yet the cult was never discovered.

That is, until recently. One member of The Sight had gotten cold feet and backed out, an act which would have been punishable by death by Nova himself. But this former member didn't care. He had been searching for something more, like many people do, and he was misfortunate enough to get involved with the wrong people. But what The Sight was doing was not what he had wanted, nor what he believed. So he ran, straight to the police, and reported to them the location of The Sight.

The police had been surprised with the location. It was in, what was believed to be, one of the Danger Zones. About 60 years ago, there had been a radiation leak that had escaped into the city. The contamination had been contained and everything was fine after that. Apparently, according to the former Sight member, there was one small area that had been sealed off during the containment that had not been contaminated. It was in this place that The Sight's hidden base was.

"Everyone put on your masks!" the chief ordered. "We're about to enter the Danger Zone!"

The police obeyed their commander and put on their masks. Among these men were Officer Chage and Officer Aska; two of the city's finest police. Chage and Aska have been best friends since middle school. They each had the same passion for upholding the law and delivering justice where justice was deserved. They joined the police force and became the perfect team.

"You ready for this?" asked Chage, making sure his gun was loaded.

Aska nodded. "Been ready." He said, looking determine behind his mask.

Determine as he may be, Aska really wished that things didn't have to be this way. But there was really no other way. The Sight members would die and kill for Nova. Any attempts to bring The Sight to justice would no doubt end in a blood bath.

Chage glanced at his friend. He knew exactly what was going on in his partner's head, for he was felling it himself. "I know how you're feeling, man." He said sympathetically. "I don't like this anymore than you do. Instead of thinking of it as killing people, think of it as saving the lives of all those Nova plans to sacrifice."

Aska looked at his friend and nodded. "Thanks, Chage. I guess there's a silver lining to this." His face fell. "I just don't see the point in all this killing."

Chage nodded in understanding. "I hear ya'. It's a shame things have come to this."

Aska sighed. "Sometimes it feels like the human race won't survive with the road it's traveling down. It feels like hope will fall."

Chage rested a comforting hand on Aska' shoulder. "It won't, not as long as we don't let it."

Before their conversation could continue further, the chief spoke up. "We're coming up on The Sight's base. Everyone get ready. We're going straight in."

The police hover-cars soared through the air as they approached a large building. At the very top of this building were four large eyes that opened and closed. Above these blinking eyes, in pink neon light letters, were the words  _'GOD IS WATCHING YOU'._  And right below the eye, circling around the building, also in neon lights, were the words  _'NOVA'S CHILDREN CHURCH'._

"They've really made some changes to the place." Said one of the officers, as they got closer to the large building.

"Everyone hold on!" the chief shouted. "We're going in!"

Going in was an understatement. The hover-cars literally crashed into the building, breaking straight through the walls. There were angry and frightened screams from the people in the building as glass and rubble went flying. It was impossible to tell who was male and who was female since everyone was completely covered up. They all wore white robes and masks over their heads, giving them a look similar to the Ku Klux Klan; except for the fact that their masks were red and a large eye covered the area where their faces were.

The hover-cars' doors opened and the police flooded out, guns blazing. The members of The Sight got over their momentary surprise and quickly went to retrieve weapons of their own. The attack had been completely unexpected. This was, perhaps, what surprised The Sight members the most. Hadn't their leader foreseen this? If he had, why did he not warn them?

The police continued their viscous assault. This was not how things were normally done. But The Sight was the exception. These people were murderers. They used people in their sacrificial rituals. They've kidnapped people off the streets, brought them here and did who knows what to them before sacrificing them for a madman. And they would not surrender at gunpoint either. They would rather die themselves than give up. They would fight to the death. That was why it had to be this way.

Explosions were heard amongst the gunfire as police and Sight members alike took cover. Bodies and rubble littered the floor as Hell broke loose. Many cult members lay dead, but those that remained proceeded to attack the police.

"Keep it up, men!" the chief shouted. "They're forces are falling back!"

Chage and Aska did not hear the chief's cries over the exploding grenades and the blazing guns. They made their way through the decorative halls of the church, open firing on anyone dressed as a Sight member.

"Chage, follow me!" Aska said, as he ran out from behind the pillar he had been using for cover.

Chage went after Aska without a second's hesitation. Aska took out all Sight members in his path as Chage took care of anyone his partner missed as well as watched Aska's back. Aska skidded to a halt when he reached an open door. He looked inside and saw a room full of Sight members, each one taking up a weapon.

"Grenade." Aska ordered.

"Got it." Chage replied, taking out an explosive.

Both he and Aska ran by the door, Chage tossing the grenade inside as he passed. There was an explosion and cries from inside as several Sight members were taken out. Neither of them looked back.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Outside, more police hover-cars flew around The Sight building, making sure no one escaped. They could not risk Nova getting away. The man was too dangerous. Any vehicles that left the building that were not police hover-cars were instantly shot down.

No one was sure how long the fighting went on, but finally the gunfire stopped. The bodies of Sight members and police alike covered the floor. Fortunately, most of the bodies were those of The Sight. The few Sight members that survived the attack were being cuffed and led away.

The chief walked among the dead bodies, wondering if Nova was among them. He looked down and noticed that the mask of one Sight members' mask had fallen halfway off. He reached down and lifted the dead man off the ground, causing the mask to slip off more. It wasn't even a man, just a boy of 18.

The chief dropped the body and shook his head. It was a shame that someone so young threw his life away like this. The boy could have really done something with his life.

"The area is secure!" the chief cried. "Spread out and search for any survivors! Look for any prisoners! These bastards are bound to have plenty with all the missing persons that have yet to turn up!"

Aska and Chage had been among those that went searching for prisoners of The Sight. It was during this time that a victorious cheer erupted among the police.

"We've caught him! We've caught Deboarie!"

These words were music to the chief's ears. He immediately headed in the direction that those under arrest were being led in. Only one Sight member stood out from the others. This person was wearing robes of a yellowish-gold rather than white and his mask was a bright blue instead of red.

The chief marched over to this person and pulled him away from the others. They stumbled due to the fact that their hands were cuffed behind their back. The chief grabbed the mask and aggressively pulled it off.

The man beneath the mask was about in his forties. He looked no different than a regular person besides the fact that he had a large tattoo of and eye on his forehead.

"Yasuo Deboarie." The chief growled.

The man glared at the chief. "My name is Nova." He said.

The chief rolled his eyes. "Well then,  _'Nova',_  you are under arrest for acts of terrorism, kidnapping, theft, and human and animal torture and sacrifice. Do you know your rights?"

Nova gave the chief a defiant look. "Your laws mean nothing to me. I follow the ways of the Lord!"

The chief ignored this. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the court will assign one for you. Do you understand these rights as they've been read to you?"

"Save your speech, chief." Nova snapped. "You hold no power over me. I will lead humanity into the light."

The chief crossed his arms. "Really? And tell me, is torturing and murdering a part of leading humanity into the light."

Nova smiled evilly and chuckled. "I don't expect a being such as your to understand. Sacrifices must be made. The blood of those that have been spilled allows me to see the path that must be taken."

The chief shook his head. "Get him out of here!" he ordered one of his men.

The officer closet to him grabbed Nova and began to lead him away. "With pleasure."

"No prison can hold me!" Nova declared. "And you, chief, you will die by my hand before this night is over."

The chief nodded. "Very well, I'll add threatening an officer onto your list of crimes."

He nodded to the officer holding Nova and The Sight leader was led away. The officer leaned down and whispered in Nova's ear.

"You know, there's only two possible futures for you,  _preacher_. Either the death penalty, or a life in an asylum for the criminally insane."

Nova smirked. "I think not."

Nova suddenly surprised the officer by slamming his head back, hitting the officer in the nose. The officer stumbled back, releasing Nova. The Sight leader bent down and hopped in the air, moving his cuffed hands under his feet to his front. He whirled around and grabbed the gun from the stunned officer. He raised the gun at the chief and took aim.

"Go to Hell!" he shouted to the chief.

He fired. The bullet just missed the chief, hitting the wall. The chief took aim with his own gun and fired. His shot was on target. The bullet soared through the air and hit Nova in the forehead, right in the center of the eye tattoo. Nova's eyes showed surprise for the briefest moment before he fell down dead.

The chief looked at Nova's body in disgust. "You first."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**- _'_** _**On Your Mark' lyrics-** _

**Soshite bokurawa itsumo no egaoto sugatade**

_And we, with smiles on our faces, brush the dust off of our clothes._

**Hokorini mamireta fukuo haratta**

_If our hands should let go, it would not make a sound._

**Konote wo hanaseba otosae tatenai**

_A coin dropped, noiselessly,_

**Ochiteyuku koinwa nidoto kaeranai**

_Never to return._

**Kimi to boku narande**

_You and me, side by side,_

**Yoakeo oinuitemitai jitensha**

_Racing the dawn on our bicycles._

**On Your Mark itsumo**

_On Your Mark, let's go._

**Hashiri daseba. Hayarino kaze ni yarareta**

_I always seem to catch the flu that's going around._

**On Your Mark bokura ga soredemo yamenainowa**

_On Your Mark, we'll never quit._

**Yumeno shamen miagete ikesohna kigasurukara**

_We look up the hill of dreams, the crest in, in sight._

**Soshite bokura wa kokoro no, chiisana akichide**

_And then, in the empty spaces of our hearts,_

**Taganii furiotoshita kotobano yudachi**

_Shooting each other with a hail of words._

**Kimi to boku subeteo**

_We can't say the right thing._

**Mitomete shimauni wa mada wakasugiru**

_Like telling time, on a clock with invisible hands,_

_We're too young to appreciate it, much to our chagrin._

**On Your Mark itsumo**

_On Your Mark, let's go._

**Hashiri daseba. Hayarino kaze ni yarareta**

_I always seem to catch the flu that's going around._

**On Your Mark bokura ga soredemo yamenainowa**

_On Your Mark, we'll never quit._

**Yumeno shamen miagete ikesohna kigasurukara**

_We look up the hill of dreams, the crest in, in sight._

**Soshite bokura wa**

_And then._

**On Your Mark, itsumo**

_On Your Mark, let's go._

**Hashiri daseba hayarino kaze ni yarareta**

_I always catch the flu that's going around._

**On Your Mark bokura ga soredemo yamenaino wa**

_On Your Mark, we can't lose this one._

**Yumenoshamen miagete ikesohna kigasurukara**

_Because our hearts are called together as one._

_**On Your Mark** _

_**Get, Set, Go** _

**Soshite bokurawa**

_And then…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Whew, pretty brutal first chapter, but that was what happened in the video, with a few extra things added in. Don't worry, the worst is over, things won't get that bad again. I hope I didn't upset or offend anyone with all the religious stuff; I apologize if I have, but that is what happened in the video, with more of a plot added. Anyway, thank you for reading, now how about a review please. I'll be back to update soon. Bye.)


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok, so the first part of the video has passed, now comes the part where Aska and Chage actually find the angel. Hope you enjoy it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2: Angel**

Oblivious to the confrontation between the chief and Nova, Aska and Chage searched through the prison chamber that had recently been discovered. There were many captives, men and woman, young and old, rich and poor, sick and healthy. It was a sickening sight. There were  _infants_  locked in  _cages!_

"Those bastards." Aska muttered. "Look what they've been doing."

Chage didn't reply. Instead he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Chief, this is Officer Chage, we need a medical unit and decontamination team here stat! Over."

A few seconds passed and then they chief replied.  _"Roger that. They're already on their way. Over."_

"Thanks, chief. By the way, did you catch Deboarie? Over."

When the chief replied, he sounded irritated.  _"Oh we caught him alright. He resisted arrest and tried to shoot me. Had to blow the bastard to Hell. Over."_

Normally Chage would be against such things, but for Nova he could make an exception. "Well done, chief. We'll report back if anything should come up. Over."

" _You do that. I'll be standing by. Over and out."_

"Over and out." He put the walkie-talkie away and looked for his partner. "Hey Aska! Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Chage found him examining a steel mechanical door. "The medics are on their way. We should work on freeing these people. What are you doing?"

Aska continued examining the door. There was a small circular window, only a few inches large, which he looked through. "It looks like some sort of top security prison chamber. I think I can see someone in there. Take a look."

Chage looked through the window. He could see what looked like a person laying down, either asleep, unconscious, or dead. He prayed it wasn't the third option.

"How do we get in there?"

Aska crossed his arms. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. But look here. What's that look like to you?"

Chage looked at what Aska was pointing at. "I'm no expert. But by looking at this, I would say that it takes a retina scan to get in."

Aska nodded. "That's my guess too. Only authorized personnel, even among their own kind."

Chage groaned. "What is with theses people and eyes?"

Aska shrugged. "Who knows? But come on, we have to get them out of there."

Chage took out a grenade. "Stand back, I got this."

He set the grenade by the door and the two of them took cover as it blew open.

"I wonder why this person would be in such a high security chamber." Chage commented.

"Maybe whoever they are can tell us." Aska replied, entering the room.

There was very little light, only a small amount was provided by a single light hanging from the ceiling. The prisoner lay under this light, not moving. Aska carefully approached the person as Chage looked around for anything dangerous or suspicious. When Aska got close enough, he saw that the person was a woman. A stunningly beautiful woman with pale skin and light brown shoulder-length hair. She was wearing only what appeared to be a single white nightgown. She also had a pair of fake wings on, like she was about to perform in a play of some sort.

Aska lifted up one of the fake wings so he could see the condition the woman was in. When he did, he realized that these wings weren't fake. They were  _real!_  They were actually attached to the woman's body!

"What the hell?"

Chage gave his friend a confused look. "What?"

"Chage, get over here and look at this!"

Confused, Chage walked over to his partner. "What?" he repeated.

Aska carefully lifted the wing again. "These are real!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Chage bent down to get a better look. "My god, you're right. They're attached. What's going on? Is she human?"

Aska pulled his mask off to get a better look at what seemed to be an actual angel. "Not sure. I've never seen or heard of anything like this." His eyes narrowed and he suddenly became angry. "Well human or not, she didn't deserve this. The poor thing."

He reached down to feel for a pulse. Before he even touched her, the angel began coughing.

"My god, she's alive!" Chage cried.

Aska quickly scooped her up. "She needs medical attention now!"

The two policemen ran out of the chamber, stopping only briefly to ensure the other prisoners that they were safe and that more help was coming. They ran through the church, ignoring the questions that their fellow officers threw at them. Once outside, they went to the closet medical team, demanding treatment for the woman.

"What's her condition?" the medic asked.

Aska glared at him. "How the hell should I know? You're the expert."

Giving Aska a dirty look, the medic signaled to two others and they brought out a stretcher. But they stopped their duties the moment they noticed that the wings, which they too had thought were fake, were actually real.

"These things are attached to her!" one of the medics cried.

Chage rolled his eyes. "Did you come to that conclusion with your medical expertise?"

"Well, what is she?"

"Just another victim of Deboarie's." Aska replied. He looked down at her and noticed her dry lips and struggling attempts to breath properly. "She needs water." When none of the medics did anything, he lost his patients. "Now!"

His angry tone got the medics moving. They quickly brought him a bottle of water with a straw. Aska put the straw in the angel's mouth and gave the water bottle a small squeeze. The angel reacted almost the exact moment the cool water made contact with her dry mouth. She began rapidly sucking down the water, beginning to quench her thirst that had not been satisfied for so long.

Chage gave the angel a smile as he watched her drink. "There ya' go. You drink all you need."

After another bottle and a half, the angel went limp in Aska's arms. She already looked better and was breathing much easier. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked at Aska and Chage.

"W-Where… where am I?" she asked.

Her voice was the most beautiful thing Chage and Aska had ever heard. "You're safe." Aska told her. "I'm Officer Aska, and this is Officer Chage."

Chage nodded to her and gave her a smile. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

The angel paused for a moment before answering. "Better. Thank you for saving me."

Chage's grin widened. "Think nothing of it. It was our pleasure."

Aska nodded in agreement. "We're glad you're feeling better." His smile turned into a frown. "What happened to you? Are you sure you're all right? What did those bas… people do to you?"

The angel closed her eyes, looking deep in thought. Finally she opened her eyes again, giving the two men an apologetic look. "I-I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

Aska looked surprised. "Nothing? You don't remember how you were kidnapped? Where you're from?"

The angel shook her head. "Nothing."

"Not even you're name?" Chage asked. The angel shook her head. "Hmm, well that's not good. I guess we'll just have to make one up for now; until your memory comes back." He thought for a moment. "How about Angel?"

Aska cut his eyes at him. "Real original." He muttered sarcastically.

Chage shrugged. "It's the best I could do on such short notice."

The angel gave him a kind smile. "I like Angel." She said.

Chage gave Aska a triumphant look, to which Aska just rolled his eyes to. "Well then, Angel, we're going to get you someplace safe."

"Actually, sir, we'll take it from here."

Aska and Chage turned to see one of the decontaminators approaching them. Behind him were several others, carrying a large decontamination pod of some sort.

"Take it from here?" Aska repeated. "What are you talking about? This woman needs medical attention."

The decontaminator nodded. "Yes, we'll take care of that when we take her back to base."

Chage moved in front of Aska and Angel, as they now called her. "She needs a hospital."

The decontaminator shook his head. "The medics have reported that she's not human. I can see that they're right. We can't let her into the public until we know just what she is." Both Aska and Chage glared at the medics, who looked away shamefully. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she'll be brought back to full health."

Aska tightened his hold on Angel, who was holding onto him tightly as well. "We're not letting you take her."

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice."

Aska and Chage turned to the speaker. It was the chief.

"But sir-"

The chief shook his head. "This is out of our hands. Our job is done."

Chage glared at the chief. "Our  _job_  is to ensure the safety of  _everyone_. She falls in that category."

The chief sighed. "True, but where the general health is concerned, the decontaminator have the final say."

The decontaminators moved closer. "It's for the safety of the people."

"The safety of the people?" Aska cried. "Does she look dangerous to you?"

"We can't be sure." The decontaminator replied. "We don't know anything about her. Is she an angel or an alien? Did The Sight give her those wings or did she grow them? Is she a mutant, an evolution, a disease? She could be contaminated. We can't be sure of anything. We have to take her."

Aska and Chage looked desperately to the chief again. "Chief."

The chief looked away sadly. "I'm sorry, my hands are tied."

The decontaminators moved in and forcible took Angel out of Aska's arms.

"No, stop!" she cried. "Please, don't let me be taken away again!"

One of the decontaminators injected her with a tranquilizer. Angel's struggles stopped almost instantly. She turned to Aska and Chage with a look of despair on her face. She slowly reached out for them.

"Please…" she whispered.

Her arm went limp and fell to her side. The decontaminators then zipped her up inside a body-bag and put her in the pod before carrying her off onto one of the hover-cars.

Chage and Aska stared at the hover-car as it flew off, taking Angel with it. They stared off in the distance for several long moments, even when the hover-car was out of sight.

"Aska, Chage, go help the others." The chief ordered.

Chage sighed and hung his head. "Yes, chief." He said grimly, before turning and walking away.

Aska stayed behind a few seconds longer. "It's not right." He muttered, before following his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Angel's been taken; lousy decontaminators. I think the ending of this chapter is so sad the way Angel begs not to be taken away. There's still a lot more to come, so stay tuned.)


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: We have now reached the part where Aska and Chage decide what they're going to do about Angel being taken away. Let's see what happens.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

It had been 3 days since The Sight was destroyed and Angel had been taken away. Even after 3 days, Aska couldn't get the vision out of his head. The image of Angel begging not to be taken away again. That poor desperate plea, the look of horror in her eyes. It wasn't right.

Aska didn't believe that nonsense about Angel being dangerous for a second. The decontaminators only wanted her for experiments. They wanted to know what she was and any other thing that people like them would want to know. She was nothing but a lab-rat to them.

Even if she was a danger, that didn't give them a right to lock her away like that. So what if she wasn't human, she was still alive and had feelings of her own.

Aska angrily slammed his glass of water on the counter, getting the attention of a lot of people in the restaurant. Chage, who was sitting right next to him eating soup, looking equally as depressed, gave him a look. "People are starting to stare." He said.

Aska ignored him. "It's not right." He said for the thousandth time. "They can't just hold her captive like that."

Frowning, Chage swallowed a mouthful of soup. "Actually they can." He said sadly. "Remember what the chief said about their authority where the public safety is concerned."

Aska glared at him. "Come on, Chage, you don't really believe that nonsense about her being dangerous, do you?"

There was a moment of silence. Finally Chage sighed. "No, no, I don't. I'm sure the chief doesn't either. But regardless of what we believe, they have the final say. There's nothing we can do. Trust me, if there was, I'd do it. But it can't be helped."

As Chage went back to his soup, Aska sat deep in thought. It was true, they had no say in what the decontaminators did. They had authority over the two of them in this case. But that did not change the situation. It still didn't make it right. Angel deserved to be free, just like everyone else. Not locked up in some lab where scientists did tests on her while they pretended that she was dangerous to the public health.

At that moment, Aska came to a decision. There was no way he could sit back and leave Angel at the mercy of those scientists. He was going to get her out of there if it was the last thing he did, and to Hell with the consequences. He stood up with a determine look on his face and finished his water in one gulp before dropping some money on the table and turning to leave.

"Aska?" Chage said, noticing his friend leaving. "Hey Aska, where are you going? Hey, Aska! What are- ah, damn it."

He quickly slurped down the remainder of his soup, noodles and all, threw some money on the table, and hurried after his friend.

"Aska, what's up with you?" he asked when he caught up. "What happened? You look like you're about to do something really stupid."

Aska didn't even look at him. "I'm going to save Angel."

Chage stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You heard me. I said that I'm going to get Angel out of there."

Chage recovered from his surprise and hurried after his friend. "Aska, man, be reasonable. I want to help her too, but think about what you're saying. You can't just go and bust her out. You don't even know where she is."

If he thought his words would have any affect, he was wrong. Aska didn't even slow his pace. "I can find out. I am a computer wiz. I'll just hack into their system."

"Hack into their system?" Chage exclaimed.

Finally Aska turned to look at him, giving his friend a confident smile. "Do you think I can't do it?"

Chage gave a snort of laughter. "Oh, I know you can do it. But finding out where she is will only be the beginning. There's the security to consider and how to get past it, how to get in and out without being detected and what to do if you are detected, and even if you pull this off, where are you going to take her?"

Aska paused for a moment, thinking about this. He wouldn't be able to hide her in the city, she would be found eventually. And even then she would be constantly hunted down by the scientists. He would have to bring her to a safe place. Somewhere the scientists won't ever think of searching or dare to go near. There was only one place he could think of.

"I'll take her our to the Danger Zone and set her free there." He said.

"The Danger Zone!" Chage cried, causing everyone to stare at them.

Aska nodded. "It's the only place they won't dare to go near. After I set her free, she'll be able to fly above the contaminated land and find a safe place to live. It's the only way."

Chage was silent for a moment. "Aska, do you realize how much trouble you'll get into?"

Did he even need to ask? "Yes, I do. And I don't care. I'm getting her out, no matter what."

There was more silence. Finally Chage broke out into a huge grin. "Right, then we better get started."

Aska raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Chage chuckled. "Come on, you didn't really think that you were going to leave me behind, did ya'?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After three days of searching and hacking into the base's system, Aska had to admit that this was his toughest hack job yet. Finding out where Angel had been taken after the decontaminators took her away hadn't been that hard, she had been transported to another base for study. Getting into  _this_  facility's system was the difficult part. The security was so tight that it made it next to impossible to get through the system. But slowly he made progress. He was already looking through the daily events. Just as he and Chage expected, they were using her like a lapdog, trying to figure out what she was and where she came from.

So far, they had blood tests, her reaction to different environments, what she ate, time needed for sleep, and several other things that would catch their interest. Thankfully nothing was done that she wouldn't recover from, but how long would it be before they did something that would actually harm her?

Aska glared at the screen in disgust. When they had gotten her out of The Sight's base, Angel hadn't been freed at all. She had been taken out of one prison just to be put in another. They  _had_  to get her out.

There was the  _cracking_ sound of a static shock and an angry curse from across the room. Aska turned away from the computer to look at Chage, who was working on a device that he claimed to have programmed to be able to remote control security systems, which they would use to shut down the security system when they went to save Angel. Chage was very good with electronic gizmos like that, but Aska wasn't sure if it would work.

"Hey Chage, you ok?"

Chage was sucking on the finger he had shocked to decrease the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine; damn thing shocked me. It's almost done though."

Aska gave the device a curious look. "Is that thing really going to work?" he asked.

Chage grinned. "Course, I designed it. The hardest part will be finding the security code to turn it off."

Aska nodded, turning back to the computer. "I can find that out while I'm hacking in."

"Good. Once we find the right frequency, I'll be able to use this to punch in the code and shut down the system, then we can get Angel out. Ah! Finished! That should do it. Now to test it. Hey, do you mind if I use this to turn your security alarm on and off?"

Aska shrugged. "As long as it doesn't blow my apartment up."

Chage waited for Aska to say more, but his friend just continued his work on the computer. Finally Chage cleared his throat, getting Aska's attention.

"What?"

Chage rolled his eyes. "Well I need the code to your alarm."

"Oh, right. It's 7, 3, 4, 9, 5. And don't you even think about giving that out! The last thing I need is my alarm code becoming public knowledge."

Chage smirked. "Hey, would I do that?"

Aska cut his eyes at him. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Chuckling, Chage pointed the device at Aska's alarm and entered the code.

" _System armed."_  Came a mechanical voice. Chage smirked and repeated the code.  _"System unarmed."_

Chage punched the air. "Woo hoo! Oh yeah! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

Aska shushed him.  _"Shh!_  You want the neighbors knocking on the door? The walls aren't that thick."

Chage smiled mischievously. "Must be hard to keep quiet while getting laid."

"Chage, I am going to shove that device down your throat if you-"

"I'm kidding, man. Geez, take a joke." He walked over to Aska's desk and looked at the computer screen. "So how's it going?"

Aska leaned back and puffed on his cigarette. "I checked 4 sections. She's not in any of them. We'll see if she's in this next one."

Chage nodded. He held up the device. "Well once you find her, we'll be able to bust her out with this baby."

Aska snorted. "So you have a device that turns off security systems. There's a pleasant thought."

Chage chuckled. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to use this to steal or anything. Besides, without the security code, it's useless. Care to give me their's?"

Aska continued working. "Yeah, sure. Just let me finish checking this sector, then I'll get-"

He cut himself off with a gasp. Chage blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Aska, grinning broadly. "I found her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Rather boring chapter, I know. The next one will be more exciting. Aska and Chage are going to go in and attempt to rescue Angel. Please feel free to leave me all the reviews you want; they're very encouraging.)


	4. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Now things are going to start getting a little more exciting. There wasn't much on this part in the video, so I had to make up a lot to put the pieces together. So tell me how I did.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I know I don't anything. Quit rubbing it in!

**Chapter 4: The Rescue**

"We are going to be in big trouble if we're caught." Said Chage, as he and Aska approached the base.

Aska looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You want to go back? There's still time for you to leave."

Chage shook his head. "No way! I just want to make sure you've thought of the consequences."

Aska nodded. "I have, and I don't care."

This earned him a smile from his friend. "Good, then we both agree. You better park here; don't want to bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"Fair point."

Aska parked behind a building. He glanced at Chage and noticed a big grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

This just made Chage chuckle. "Nothing. This is just going to be fun."

Aska rolled his eyes. "This isn't supposed to be fun. It's a rescue mission."

"I know. Your point is?"

Shaking his head, Aska made his way up to the facility with Chage trailing behind. When they got to the building, Aska stopped and looked at the grinning Chage.

"What?"

"Do you have the search warrant?"

Chage searched through his pockets. A look of concern came over his face, making Aska very nervous. But finally Chage pulled out what he was looking for, causing Aska to sigh in relief.

"Found them."

Aska glanced at the phony search warrant. They had to fake one because they couldn't get a real one. "I still can't believe you made it look so official."

Chage put the papers back in his pocket and the two went inside. They approached the secretary at the desk who gave them a curious look.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Chage nodded. "Yes, we have a warrant to search the premises."

He took out the papers and handed them to the secretary. She looked them over and raised an eyebrow at them. "Suspicion of illegal experiments?" she asked, reading the papers.

Chage shrugged. "We were tipped off by an anonymous person."

"We were sent to investigate." Aska added.

The secretary eyed at them suspiciously. "We were not notified in advance of a search."

"That's not our problem." Aska replied, trying to sound like a grumpy professional officer. "That blame rests with the lazy bums back at the station."

The secretary didn't look convinced. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds someone answered. "Yes, Dr. Letue, I have two officers here to search the premise… Well they claim that they were tipped off by an anonymous person so they're here to investigate… According to them it's for suspicion of illegal experiments… Yes, they have a warrant… I don't know… Not that I know of… What should I do? Will you see them…? Just two… Um, I didn't get their names. One moment please." She looked at Chage and Aska. "May I have you're names please."

The two men looked at each other, wondering if they should tell who they were. If they made up names and these people contacted the chief, they would find out that their names were phony. If they took the names of fellow officers, then not only will those men be in trouble, but they would be busted when the chief contacted those they pretended to be. It would be better to just tell the truth. This way if the secretary called the chief he could clarify that there was an Officer Chage and Officer Aska, and if the chief contacted them, they could confirm what they were doing and still try and keep their intentions a secret for awhile longer.

"Officers Chage and Aska." Chage replied.

The secretary nodded and repeated the names to the doctor. "Yes, sir… Yes, sir… I understand… I will, sir… Goodbye." She hung up and turned to Aska and Chage. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Both Aska and Chage silently swore. They knew that they wouldn't be able to just wander around, but they always hoped.

The doors opened and a middle-aged man came in. The moment he entered the room and caught sight of Aska and Chage a look of suspicion crossed over his face for a brief moment before he smiled.

"Officers, hello. I am Dr. Letue. It's nice to meet you."

Aska crossed his arms. "Doctor, we have a lot of work to do, so can we please just get this over with."

The doctor smiled again. "Of course. Shall we. But we'll need to get you decontamination suits."

He led them down the hall until they got to the locker room. "Right in here, gentlemen."

Aska and Chage entered the room, pretending to look irritated. Dr. Letue followed in with false cheerfulness. "Suits are in here. You can simply slip them on over your uniforms."

As they slipped on the uniforms, the irritated look of suspicion crossed over the doctor's face again. Chage noticed this and asked, "Is there a problem?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not at all. The two of you just look familiar."

"Familiar?" Aska repeated.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Were you two by any chance at the base of The Sight a few days ago?"

Aska and Chage tensed, exchanging nervous looks. "Yes, we were there." Chage replied.

The doctor nodded. "Then you must have notice those two men that caused a scene over one of the cult's prisoners? I was wondering who they were."

The same word ran through the mind of both officers.  _'Busted!'_  In an instant, they whipped out their guns, though they had no intention of using them.

"Hands up!" Aska ordered.

The irritated look left the doctor's face to be replaced with anger. "I knew I recognized you! You were the two men that argued with me about that woman."

Aska glared back. "And you were the ass hole that pretended you were taking Angel away to make sure she wasn't dangerous."

"Lying bastard." Chage growled. "We're getting her out of here."

The doctor gave a snort of laughter. "Do you really think you'll be able to pull this off?"

"Sure do. What do you think we've been doing ever since you've taken her away? We've hacked into your system, stolen security codes, located where she is being held, you name it. Trust us, we've got this covered."

Now a look of uncertainty passed over the doctor's face. "But think of all we can learn from her! Nothing like her has ever been discovered. We could-"

"She's not a damn lab-rat!" Aska cried. "She deserves to be free, just like anyone." He turned to his partner. "Cuff him."

Now in uniform, Aska and Chage made their way to where Angel was being held. They reached their destination. First came a decontamination chamber, in which they were decontaminated. Right behind this chamber was where the experiments were being performed. And beyond that was where Angel was being held.

"There's a lot of guys in there." Aska observed. "It won't be easy to get Angel past them."

Chage didn't appear to be listening. He was holding a type of spray bottle and looking at it curiously. "Hey, Aska, what's this?"

Aska looked at the bottle in Chage's hand. "Just some decontamination spray. Why?"

Chage grinned behind his mask. "I've got a rather amusing idea."

When he explained it to Aska, it made both of them laugh.

"Ok, lets give it a try." Aska said.

They opened the door. One of the men looked up as they entered and walked over to them. "Hey, who are you? You're not supposed to be in here. Only authorized personnel is allowed in-"

He was cut off as Chage poked the tip of the decontamination spray into the mouth-part of the man's mask and sprayed. The man's suit inflated with decontamination spray. He fell to the ground, as round as a ball with his limbs flopping around uselessly.

"What the hell is this?" he cried.

Chage ignored him as he looked at the remaining scientists. "Who's next?"

While all this was going on, another scientist from a different department was just finishing his shift and was heading to the locker room to change. When he entered, he heard muffled cries from inside one of the lockers. When he opened it, Dr. Letue fell out. He was handcuffed and gagged.

"What the hell?" He quickly took the gag out of the doctor's mouth. "What happened?"

The doctor ignored the question. "Sound the alarm! We have intruders!"

Leaving all seven scientists inflated, Aska and Chage entered the room where Angel was being held. They didn't know how long they had before the scientists' suits deflated enough for them to gain mobility again, but they knew that they had to hurry.

They found Angel a few moments later. She was locked in a test tube of some sort. Security sensors flashed all around her.

"There she is!" Aska cried. He glanced at Chage who had whipped out the device he had made. "It's the moment of truth. I hope that thing works."

"Have some faith in me." Chage muttered, as he entered the code Aska had found when he hacked into the system. "4, 3, 9, 2, 8, 9, 1." The security system powered down. Chage gave a victorious cheer. "Woo hoo! Told ya' it would work!"

"Yeah, great job!" Aska cried, climbing up to free Angel.

He pushed the open button and the glass tube Angel was in opened. She was either unconscious or asleep. It looked like the scientists had tranquilized her again. However, she did look a lot better than she did when the first found her. At least the scientists had cared enough to heal her and care for her health.

"Angel! Angel, wake up!"

Angel groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "A…Aska?" she muttered, before her eyes closed again.

Aska sighed in relief, glad that she was all right. He grabbed the blanket the scientists had been so  _kind_  enough to let her have, and wrapped her in it before climbing down.

"How is she?" Chage asked in concern, eyeing the bundle in Aska's arms.

"She's fine." Aska replied. "Asleep, but fine. Let's get her out of-" He was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off. "I thought you shut the security system off!"

"I did!" Chage cried. "Someone must have sounded the alarm!"

Without wasting anymore time, the two men took off, Angel held tightly in Aska's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And so ends another chapter. Aska and Chage got Angel, now they just have to get out. Wait and see what happens next. You won't be disappointed.)


	5. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Now this chapter I like. It's the one when Aska and Chage run away with Angel. But, if you watched the video, there were two possible outcomes to the rescue. The first one was all 3 of them dying, and the second was them escaping. So which did I choose? Only one way to find out.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 5: On the Run**

The chief rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. Now that The Sight had been taken down, all the paperwork and other nonsense came in; all the stuff he really hated. But if this was what was necessary to take down The Sight, he would gladly do it, no matter how much he despised it. But the thing that was really driving him and his men out of their minds were the cries of the few survivors of The Sight constantly screaming about him murdering Nova, their so-called 'messiah'.

The door to his office burst open and one his men rushed in. "Chief, there's a call for you on line one."

The chief groaned. "I'm very busy here. Can't someone else handle it?"

"They say it's urgent. Something about a contamination breakout."

The chief sighed. "Alright, I'll handle it." He picked up the phone. "Chief Tomare here."

" _Chief, we have a breech in the contamination unit! The winged woman from The Sight held captive is loose."_

The winged woman? Then the angel that Officers Chage and Aska rescued and defended came back to him. "So contact the decontaminators."

" _Chief, two of your officers have broken her out. The same ones that are responsible for violating the contamination law by refusing to let her be taken in."_

This surprised the chief. "Aska and Chage?" he said out loud to himself.

" _Yes, them! We need you to bring them in and retrieve the girl."_

The chief sighed again. "This is the police force. We do not go after your escaped guinea pigs."

" _Chief, with all do respect, this woman is a danger to the community! She could contam-"_

"Oh cut the crap!" the chief snapped. He was in a very grumpy mood and didn't have the patience for this. "I don't believe for a minute that you were holding that woman for the public health."

The next time the doctor spoke, he had a superior tone.  _"Chief, might I remind you that this is a matter of public health; whether you believe it or not. Your men are violating this. It is our call to make. And you know the consequences for not following th-"_

"Yes, yes, I'm aware." The chief interrupted. He rubbed his eyes. "Very well, we'll take care of it. Goodbye."

He quickly hung up before the doctor could say anything more about this bogus contamination breech. He stood up and exited his office. He knew Aska and Chage meant well, but, once again, his hands were tied.

"Alright people. We've got a situation. I need a team to bring in Officers Aska and Chage."

There was some confused muttering among the officers. Finally one of them asked the question that they were all wondering.

"What are we bringing them in for, sir?"

The chief rolled his eyes. "Breaking and entering. Just bring them in, I'll take care of them from there."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Aska and Chage ran past the nearly deflated scientists and out into the hall. They knew that there was no way they could go out the way they came in, security would be all over the place.

"Down here!" Aska cried, leading Chage down a hall that neither of them had been down.

"Where are we going?" Chage asked as he struggled to run in his suit.

"I looked at the blueprints of this place when I hacked in." Aska explained. "There should be- ah, here it is! In here!"

He kicked a door open and ran inside, Chage close behind. It was a long dark tunnel, lit only by the red flashing alarm.

"Where's this lead to?" asked Chage.

"Their hover-cars." Aska replied. "You know how to hotwire a vehicle, don't you?"

Chage pulled off his mask and smirked. "Of course! You've seen me do it before. Just leave it to me."

They reached the end of the tunnel. Just as Aska had said, the hover-cars were there. They quickly threw off the decontaminator suits, making moving around much easier, and headed for the closet vehicle. Chage climbed inside and Aska handed him Angel, the sheet falling loose from her body. She moaned and opened her eyes at being handled in such a way.

"What's happening?" she asked.

" _Shh."_  Chage soothed her as he began to hotwire the hover-car. "We're getting you out of here."

Angel blinked a few times as her saviors came into focus. "Chage? Aska?"

Aska smiled at her. "It's us. We're doing what should have been done long ago."

Angel looked back and forth between the two. "But you'll get in trouble."

This earned her a chuckle from Chage. "Tell us something we don't know."

Angel's eyes began to water with tears. "You're really willing to do this? For me?"

"Whatever it takes." Aska replied. He turned to Chage. "How's it coming?"

Chage continued with what he was doing. "Almost got it. It should be working about-" The engine roared to life. "Ah, there we go."

"And we're off!" Aska cried, stepping on the gas.

After knocking a few other hover-cars aside, the three of them sped through the garage.

"You don't have to do this for me." Angel said.

"We know." Aska replied.

"Yeah, we want to set you free." Chage added. "And we're going to. No matter what."

"But where are you taking me?" Angel asked.

"Out of here." said Chage. "Someplace safe where people like The Sight and these scientists can never get to you again."

Angel closed her eyes and leaned against Chage, who was holding her. "Thank you." she whispered.

After a few more seconds of driving down a dark tunnel, they could see the light at the end.

"We're almost out." Aska told them. "This will be when we're most vulnerable, so be ready for anything."

They exited the dark tunnel, entering city as they traveled on the high bridges that twisted around the city. They drove for about two minutes without any trouble, but that didn't last long.

"Um, Aska, we have a problem." Said Chage.

"What?"

"It looks like those scientists called the chief. They're coming in above us at 10 o'clock."

Aska looked up. Sure enough, several police hover-cars were coming in after them. Aska swore. This was not what they needed now.

"That's them." Said the chief, as he watched the stolen decontaminator's vehicle racing by below them.

"What should we do, sir?" asked one of his men.

The chief raised an eyebrow, surprised that he needed to ask. "You know how it's done. Get in front of them and behind. We'll trap them."

The officer nodded. "Yes, sir."

As they approached their target, the chief considered the situation. He knew that Aska and Chage were, technically, doing the right thing. In fact, he supported what they were doing. But that didn't change the fact that they were breaking the law, so he  _had_  to take them in. Perhaps he could get them to turn themselves in.

Picking up the megaphone, the chief spoke to Aska and Chage in hopes of going about this peacefully.

" _Officer Aska, Officer Chage."_

The two of them jumped at the sound of the chief's voice. It was coming from the hover-car directly behind them. So the chief was here, was he? Both of them knew what he was about to say before he said it.

" _Listen, I know what you are doing. I understand how you feel about this. Trust me, I feel the same. But this is not the right way to do this. You are just getting yourselves in more trouble. Just surrender and give the girl back."_

"Like hell." Aska muttered.

" _You have 10 seconds to stop your vehicle before we move in."_

Instead of even waiting for the 10 seconds to pass, Aska stepped on the gas harder. The chief got the message and didn't bother talking anymore. His hover-car began moving in front of there's and getting lower in an attempt to get in front of them as another hover-car did the same thing behind them.

"Hold on." said Aska, putting the petal to the metal. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Angel made a whimper of fright and Chage held her more tightly. "Don't worry, it'll be ok."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The chief's hover-car began scraping against the hood of the stolen hover-car. Aska kept going as the chief's hover-car continued to try and get in front of them.

"What are they doing?" the chief cried.

"They're trying to get by underneath us." The driver replied. He began to loose control. "Sir, I can't push them back!"

The cop hover-car twisted to the side and was now being pushed along by the stolen one, tearing up the bridge as the two vehicles moved along.

"It's too much for the engine!" the driver cried. "It's going to-"

_BOOM!_  The engine exploded. The hover-car fell from the bridge and began spinning to the ground.

"Eject!" the chief shouted. "Eject now!"

The driver pressed the  _eject_  button and they were launched out of the hover-car. A parachute opened up a few seconds later, providing them with a nice easy drop to the ground.

The chief stared at stolen hover-car in disbelief. Aska and Chage were serious about freeing that girl. Oh, they were in so much trouble. But it still brought a smile to the chief's face to see such determination.

"Well done, boys." He whispered. "Well done."

But his smile vanished a moment later as he saw the stolen vehicle soar off the bridge with Aska, Chage, and Angel still inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ha, ha, cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. I like cliffhangers; when I leave them at least. You'll find out what happens soon enough.)


	6. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I managed to update faster than I normally do this time. This chapter is my favorite. I know I left you in suspense last time, but now it's over. I did have to change things the slightest bit in this chapter from what happened in the video, but it still follows the plot.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 6: Freedom**

They were falling fast. Aska was furiously pressing buttons, but nothing was working.

"Hit the jets! The jets!" Chage screamed.

"I'm pressing them!" Aska shouted. "It's not working. It must have been damaged!"

Angel whimpered and Chage held her more tightly. "Then hit the eject!"

Aska immediately began pressing the  _eject_  button. The roof didn't open. It had been crushed shut when the police hover-car had pushed against it.

"Damn it, it's jammed!" Aska cried. They were trapped. Desperately he turned to Chage. "Get her out of here! She can fly!"

Chage nodded and kicked the door open. "Angel, go!"

He tried to push her out, but Angel held onto him tightly. "No, not without you two!" she cried.

Chage tried desperately to pry her hands off him. "You have to go! There's no hope for us, but you can still get away!"

"We were prepared for anything, even our deaths!" Aska cried, repeatedly pressing the jets and the eject. "Please, save yourself!"

"Fly away!" Chage shouted. "Go now! Fly! Fly!"

"I won't leave you!" Angel shouted, refusing to let go.

Aska swore and continued pressing buttons. Angel wasn't leaving. She was ready to die with them. But if they were going to die, they sure as hell were going to go down fighting.

There was the sound of something moving in the engine as Aska continued to press buttons. Suddenly the jets came on, stopping their fall almost immediately.

"It's working!" Aska cried happily.

Chage sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Aska steered the hover-car through the air, heading for the building he had parked his car behind. They had to abandon this vehicle; it wouldn't get them much farther in this condition.

"Aska, you're getting kind of close to that building." Said Chage. "Descend, turn, do something!"

Aska was trying, but nothing was working. "I can't, it's damaged. Brace yourselves!"

They crashed into the building. Thank goodness for seatbelts. The hover-car made a few weak noises before the engine died.

"Whoa, what a way to travel." Chage muttered.

Aska laughed in relief. "Yeah, I'll say. You ok, Angel?"

Angel was holding onto Chage desperately, her eyes wide with fear. She still managed to answer. "Yes, I'm ok."

Aska nodded. "Good, then lets get out of here before anyone shows up."

It took a few seconds to get the jammed doors open, but once they did, they made a run for it.

"This way, follow me." Aska cried.

"Right behind you." said Chage, carrying Angel.

They ran through the building, ignoring all the stares people were giving them. They had only one thing to worry about, getting Angel out of here.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dr. Letue arrived at the last place Angel had been seen, which just happened to be the building Aska and Chage crashed into. The police and decontaminators were searching all over the building and rounding up everyone for questioning.

The doctor was in no mood for all this stuff. He wanted his specimen back. What had those two men done with her? He angrily stormed over to the chief and began to unleash his aggravation.

"Well, where are they?" he demanded.

The chief glared at the doctor. He was in no mood for the doctor's attitude, especially after being launched out of a police hover-car a few hours ago. "That is what we are trying to figure out. Please, sit down and we will tell you when we learn anything."

The doctor lost his temper. "Do not tell me to calm down!" he bellowed. "I think you're deliberately taking your time, to give your men time to escape with my specimen!"

The chief crossed his arms. "I thought she was being held to make sure she wasn't a danger."

The doctor's fists clenched. "She is! And by not cooperating, you are not obeying the laws of contamination!"

"We are doing everything we can!" the chief roared. "Perhaps you should take better care of your  _'specimen'_! Now sit down and shut up or so help me I will have you cuffed and removed from the premises!"

The doctor growled in frustration but backed down, leaving the chief and his men to their work. It would be several hours before they finished everything here, and by that time they will all realize the truth; Angel was gone.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

On the other side on the city, Aska, Chage, and Angel were driving through a tunnel that would lead them to the Danger Zone. No one, not the police, the decontaminators, or the scientists, would dare to enter here for fear of contamination. This was why Aska and Chage had brought Angel here. She could fly over the contaminated land, without worrying about being followed, and find someplace safe to live; not all of the Earth was contaminated after all.

"Woo hoo!" Chage cheered. "We made it! You hear that, Angel? You're free! Look!" He pointed up at the road sign declaring that the area coming up was contaminated. "You'll be safe now. No one will come after you for fear of contamination."

That last sentence made Aska look around. Houses that had been abandoned for years still stood, looking more than being capable of living in, and beyond them was a huge nuclear reactor left over from the war. But none of these things were what caught Aska's attention. It was the land itself. It was covered in greenery. Trees grew long and tall, cool green grass covered the ground, the land looked  _healthy._

"Chage, look around." He told his friend.

Chage blinked in confusion and looked around. "What's wrong?"

"Just look. What do you see?"

"Uh…" He looked around again. "Um, houses, warning signs, trees-"

"Exactly!" Aska cried. "Trees, grass, living things, things that are growing!"

Chage blinked and realized what Aska was saying. "My god, you're right! But the land, it's supposed to be contaminated."

"It must be purifying itself." Said Aska excitedly. "The environment is cleaning itself up. That means that someday the land won't be contaminated anymore."

"But it's contaminated now." Angel pointed out. "Won't we get sick?"

Chage shook his head. "No, we're not planning on staying here long enough to get sick. But this is your chance to get away." He pointed up. "Just fly above the clouds and you will be fine. You can find a safe place where you can live freely."

"What about you two?"

Aska chuckled. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"That's right." Said Chage. "Our goal was to get you your freedom. Now you have it. Come on."

Angel stood up and spread her wings. Chage lifted her up to make it easier for her to achieve flight since they were in a moving car. He let go, only holding onto her hand, as Angel took flight. She looked upon the horizon, to her freedom. And she owed it all to these two men that had risked everything for her. She looked down at them with tears in her eyes.

"I can't thank you two enough for all that you've done for me." She said.

Aska waved at her and winked. "It was our pleasure." He said, meaning every word.

Chage kissed her hand. "And we'd do it again." He let her go. "Now fly."

Angel nodded and began to rise. It was at that moment that something came back to her. Her eyes widened as memories began filling her. Her memory was returning.

"Aska, Chage!" she called down to them. "My memory is returning. I remember my name!"

"That's great!" Chage cried, waving goodbye. "What is it?"

Angel smiled. "It's Hope!" she cried, as she rose higher into the sky.

Down on the ground, Aska pulled over so he and Chage could watch her fly away.

"Hope." Aska whispered. "Yes, she is hope. That's what I feel when I look at her. Hope that humanity can make it."

Chage smiled and nudged him. "Sounds to me that you're in love with her."

Aska rolled his eyes. "Honestly, can you ever be serious."

"Nope."

Aska shook his head as he watched Angel/Hope disappear beyond the clouds. "Lets get out of her before we get radiation poisoning or something."

He turned the car around and headed back to the safety of the city. They were ready to take full responsibility of what they've done. They knew that they were in trouble, but they didn't care. They did the right thing. They may have broken the law, but they did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: NOT THE END! I decided to add on an Epilogue. It won't be that long so I should have it up by tomorrow. Anyway, who liked the chapter? I decided to sort of merge the two endings together, yet I went along with the happy ending in the end. Also, I decided on Angel's name being Hope because I remember reading somewhere, I can't remember where, that the angel was supposed to represent hope, or something like that. I'll let you decide on what her name and what she is means. See you next time.)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is the last chapter. It's short, but hey, it's just an Epilogue.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Epilogue**

There was hell to pay when they got back. The scientists were furious about Aska and Chage letting Angel/Hope go, but just as Aska predicted, they did not go after her.

The chief was angry with them as well. Although his anger was mostly based upon what they did on the bridge. He thought that Aska and Chage had done the right thing and was willing to support them, but even he couldn't get them away from 'justice'.

Both Aska and Chage ended up with 4 years in prison. Thankfully, during this time, they didn't run into any Sight members, all whom had taken their own lives, wanting to die for their phony religion.

After serving their time in jail, Aska and Chage were released, both still intact. They had stuck by each other the whole time, just as they had done all their lives.

Once their sentence was over, which they both agreed it was more than worth it for setting Hope free, they returned to their regular everyday lives. Surprisingly, the chief had their jobs waiting for them once they were freed. Their friendship with him had really paid off, not to mention the fact that the chief had thought that they did the right thing in freeing Hope, and he did not consider it a crime.

Neither Aska or Chage ever saw Hope again. But they knew that she was still out there somewhere, and that she was safe, happy, and  _free._

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And so my story comes to an end. I hope everyone liked it. Please review and thank you for reading.)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Whew, pretty brutal first chapter, but that was what happened in the video, with a few extra things added in. Don't worry, the worst is over, things won't get that bad again. I hope I didn't upset or offend anyone with all the religious stuff; I apologize if I have, but that is what happened in the video, with more of a plot added. Anyway, thank you for reading, now how about a review please. I'll be back to update soon. Bye.)


End file.
